


Yours, Mine, and Ours

by SSAHotchsWife



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Flirting, Jealous Aaron Hotchner, Jealousy, Language, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Slight degradation kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSAHotchsWife/pseuds/SSAHotchsWife
Summary: The reader plays a game with her boyfriend Aaron and decides to make him jealous at a work party. Aaron's possessiveness over the reader leads to a fun night for both of them.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Yours, Mine, and Ours

**Author's Note:**

> A request from my tumblr (ssahotchswife)! I hope you like this one, I love jealous Hotch and I hope you do too!

Everything about this FBI-sponsored mixer was boring. The catering was boring, the decorations were boring, the people were beyond dull, it was getting hard to even keep my eyes open at this point. The party was the result of it being the end of the year, and a surplus in the budget of a fund that didn’t allow anyone to buy any one thing for their departments, thus a group mixer was invented to allow all the departments to mingle.

My only source of entertainment for the last hour had been watching Derek get shut down by every woman from the ballistics department with Emily, they were all on strike against Derek Morgan because he’d slept with one of their friends and didn’t call the next day. If things didn’t start getting interesting around here quickly I was going to have to take matters into my own hands and make some fun. When I glanced at Aaron across the room and saw him looking as bored as I felt a light bulb went off in my head. I might have just found an idea to stop myself from counting my teeth just to have something to do, and set myself up for a very fun night indeed.

I had to be very careful with how I played this, some light flirting with someone else in front of my boyfriend and I would be in for an interesting evening, take it too far and I’d end up alone for the night. Now I needed the perfect toy to play with to successfully make Aaron jealous. Derek was out, I’d used him for this one too many times and he’d caught on and now flat out refused to be a part of what he called our “Sick and twisted game of possession.” I suppose it is like a game to us, but I just can’t help it, Aaron turns into an animal when someone touches his things and it feels too good to stop. As I scanned the room looking for the perfect weapon my eyes landed on the group of men that I recognized as DEA officers. They were built and handsome, two brunettes and a blonde, and I would have my pick of one or two that would hopefully be interested enough in me to make it convincing.

“Hey, Em, do you think you could hold my drink?” Emily followed my eyes to the group of men standing near the window.

“Oh please, (y/n), do you guys have to do this at _every_ function we go to?” She groaned, taking the cup from my hand. “Is there no other form of foreplay for you? Can’t you just roleplay like normal people?”

“Where would be the fun in that?” I asked with a grin. Emily shook her head and glanced at Aaron who was talking to Spencer, oblivious to my plan.

“I don’t promise that your drink will be here when you get back.” She said, already moving to take a sip from the fruity cocktail I had handed her.

I wasn’t listening as I pulled the cups of my bra up by the straps discretely, hoping to gain some leverage in the cleavage department. Emily chuckled as I made my way over to the guys, looking back at her and laughing as I did so to appear casual to them. I ran smack into the side of the blonde on the edge of the group as I knew I would and looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Oh my gosh,” I gushed. “I’m so sorry, I was not looking where I was going at all.”

“No problem,” He grinned, sneaking a look at the tops of my breasts. Maybe it was wrong to use these guys as though they were nothing more than pawns in the chess match between Aaron and me, but it’s not like I went up to them and promised to be theirs, I just flashed them a smile and went from there.

“Although, it’s not hard to run into you guys when you take up so much room with those muscles,” I laughed, putting my hand on the blonde's arm. These types of guys were simple, fluff their egos a little bit, and show off some cleavage and they were putty in your hands I’ve found.

“Please, his ego can’t handle it,” The taller brunette said. “You look like you need a drink, sweetheart, can we get you one?” The urge to roll my eyes at the pet-name this stranger just used on me was almost too great to ignore, but if I wanted this plan to work I had to seem like I was fully invested.

“I think I’m good for now,” I said with a smile. “Hey, maybe you can help settle the argument I was having with my friend over there. She thinks my perfume is too strong, but I barely put any on, could you smell it and let me know?” I asked, suddenly hit with the intensity of someone’s gaze on my back. Finally, I thought, let’s get this show on the road.

“Sure,” The blonde grinned, reaching out for my wrist.

“Y’know, I’ve found that perfume on the wrist goes away so quickly, so I usually just put it on my neck and behind my knees,” I said, moving closer to them. “Still want to give it a shot?” Tilting my head to the side slightly, I gave them access to the exposed skin of my neck.

The heat of each of their breaths as they each leaned in close to the column of my throat to sniff the bare traces of perfume I’d dotted on earlier this evening was entirely too intimate. If I were to turn around right now I knew I’d see two dark eyes trained on me, a jealous fire lit behind each pupil. Maybe I’d get lucky and see the tips of his ears flush red as they did when he was feeling overly jealous.

“What do you think?” I asked quietly as the blonde lingered, his lips traces from my skin. Sure, I wanted him close enough to make Aaron jealous, but I didn’t want him to actually touch me, that would not end well for anyone involved. I really hoped this wasn’t going too far.

“I think your friend doesn’t know what she’s talking about,” The blonde said. “You smell delectable to me.”

“Well, then I guess my perfume works, thank you for checking,” I said with a coy smile. “I should get back to my friend.”

“Will we see you again tonight?” The brunette asked as I started walking away.

“I’ll be around,” I said over my shoulder, swinging my hips ever so slightly as I walked back to Emily. And the trap was set.

“You’re playing a dangerous game, girl,” Emily said under her breath when I reached her, gesturing to Aaron with her chin.

My heart leaped into my throat at the look in his eyes, a mixture of anger, jealousy, and desire; a lethal combination that was sure to be an indicator of an exciting night to come. I had never found jealousy and possessiveness attractive in my partners before I met Aaron, he was opening my eyes to all sorts of things through our relationship, I had never been loved the way he loves me either in all senses of the word.

Aaron trusted me, he knew I would never ever go behind his back with anyone, but that didn’t mean he had to like it when someone was checking out my body. In previous relationships, a jealous partner would be someone who yells and screams and wants to look through my phone in case I was talking to others, but Aaron’s jealousy was quiet. He would trail me around the room with his eyes like he was doing now and do everything he could think of to prove that I was his, including spending the rest of the night showing me just how much I was his. I could feel myself getting aroused just at the thought of it.

“I need a new drink,” I said, staring pointedly at the empty glass in Emily’s hand.

“Oh, grab me one too,” She said with a smirk. I sighed and walked over to the refreshments table.

As I chanced a quick look over at Aaron and Spencer, I saw Aaron was no longer standing with the genius. Part of me deflated at his absence, he was probably off chatting with his bosses. Maybe it was stupid of me to have played this game at a work function, some sense of professionalism should have probably stopped me from potentially destroying my career. With a sigh, I reached for the ladle to pour two glasses of fruity alcohol into glasses. A gasp pushed out of me when I felt that ever-familiar presence at my back as he leaned over my shoulder under the guise of grabbing a napkin.

“I know exactly what you’re up to,” Aaron’s voice was dark and hushed as it caressed my ear, sending shivers rolling down my spine. “You’re being very bad.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I said, feigning innocence. “I was just asking those nice men for a favor.” I could see the anger flash in his eyes even though I wasn’t looking at his face.

“Mmm, a favor that has them pressed as tightly to you as that sinful dress your wearing?” He asked.

“Yep,” I said, more casually than I felt. “They were very helpful too.”

“I bet they were,” He replied. “Once glance at your breasts in that dress and they’d probably break every law just for the chance to touch you, and you just gave it away for free, didn’t you?” My cheeks flushed at what he implied, and I suddenly felt like I was going to say something really stupid, but I couldn’t stop myself.

“Maybe I wanted them to touch me,” I said, feeling him stiffen at my back. “Maybe I took one look at them and all I could think about was their hands and mouths all over me and what it would be like to fuck them.” I wanted to take it back the second I said it, but I’d be lying if I said wasn’t excited about the reaction my words were causing. Turning around slightly I saw a strangely calm expression on his face.

“Get your coat.” That was all he said before he turned and walked away from me.

Now I was in for it, that calm could only be a mask for the rage simmering beneath his skin. Bringing the drinks in my hands to Emily and a dejected Derek that now stood next to her, I said goodbye and went to grab my jacket from the coatroom, practically trembling with anticipation. The game was afoot, and I had a feeling I was winning. The blonde man from before was rooting around in the pocket of a jacket as I walked in.

“Well, look who it is,” He said grinning. This was a pain, he’d already done his job, I did not want to have to deal with him further, not when I was this close to my night with Aaron. “I never caught your name earlier, angel, do you have one?” He moved in closer to me, all I wanted was to escape this situation with my hairdo intact.

“(Y/n), are you ready?” My heart literally stopped when I heard Aaron’s voice and knew he had just walked in to see me crowded against the coats with one of the men I’d just told him I’d thought about fucking. “Well, what’s going on here?” Aaron asked, his voice calm despite the anger burning in his eyes.

“Aaron,” I said, hoping my face was conveying everything I couldn’t say.

“(Y/n) and I were just getting to know one another better.” The blonde guy said, oblivious to Aaron’s rage that I could feel seeping from his pores. If there was one thing that Aaron wouldn’t tolerate it was another man touching me and pretending to have a claim over me.

“Really,” Aaron said, putting one hand in his pocket and holding the other out to me. “Come on, baby, let’s get out of here.”

“Sorry,” I shrugged at the slack-jawed man standing in front of me, reaching out to grab onto Aaron’s hand and letting him pull me closer to him. His arm wrapped around my neck possessively and he pressed a kiss to the side of my head. The tightness in his grip told me everything I needed to know about the night ahead.

Aaron was quiet on the drive back to his place, and I knew better than to try and strike up any chitchat. The energy in the car was palpable as he silently flipped the blinker when we reached his street, the pure power behind it going straight to my core. Already I was aching for him and he hadn’t even touched me. When we walked into his place I had barely taken my coat off and slipped out of my heels before Aaron’s mouth was on mine, his hands gripping my waist tightly.

“Did you like knowing those men wanted to fuck you, (y/n)?” Aaron asked, tugging me close. “Hm? Did you enjoy putting on that little show for me?”

“The question is, did _you_ enjoy it, Aaron?” I asked, gripping his tie and pulling him down to kiss me again.

“Did I enjoy seeing three men stare at your breasts and picture you writhing underneath them? No, I did not,” He said bluntly. “But I think you did. I think you liked playing the little slut trying to make me jealous.”

“I wasn’t trying to make you jealous,” I said innocently. “I was just making new friends.”

“New friends who press their noses against your throat,” Aaron’s hand slid up from my waist to lightly grip my neck, thumb stroking up and down the front gently, the promise held in his eyes as he watched my desire grow only furthered my arousal. “I could have killed them for getting so close to you.”

“Now, now,” I said against his lips. “That’s not how you should express your feelings, Aaron, what fun would that be?” I could feel him pressed against me, the familiar hard length of him taunting me with what was to come.

“Oh? And what would be a better way for me to let out some of this jealousy, hm?” Aaron asked. “Should I carry you into that bedroom, throw you down and fuck you until the only name you can remember is mine? I could use my mouth, my hands, my cock to teach you who exactly you belong to.”

It was a good thing I had was wearing underwear, or I am certain I would have flooded the house by now. His words sent wave after wave of pulsing desire through me, and if he didn’t deliver on some of these promises soon I was going to go crazy.

“I can see in your eyes how badly you want that,” He smirked. “And what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn’t oblige you?”

A little squeak left my mouth as he gripped my thighs beneath my ass and lifted me effortlessly, my legs wrapping around his waist. His hard cock pressed into my center through his pants, and I groaned a little at the pressure of him against my sensitive pussy.

Making good on his promise, Aaron tossed me into the bed unceremoniously and began unbuttoning his shirt. I just leaned back and watched my man get undressed with a grin, his body turned me on like no other, just the sight of his shirtless torso, and I was ready to jump his bones. All that work as the team’s Unit Chief did wonders for a man’s body, and I had to thank my lucky stars every day that it did. Especially as he pulled his pants down and revealed the strong muscles of his thighs. To my disappointment his boxers remained on, keeping his cock hidden from my wandering eyes and hands.

I was suddenly feeling entirely too clothed at this point in the night, so I pulled the hem of my dress up and over my head, leaving me in the matching bra and panties set I had put on in hopes that tonight would end up something like this. The set was honestly more like lingerie than actual underwear, considering the bra didn’t even have a clasp, it was tied together with a ribbon in the front.

“Look at that,” Aaron said, crawling on the bed towards me, ending up between my knees. “All wrapped up like a little present for me.” He pulled at the tail of the silk ribbon, undoing it.

Now revealed to the cold air as Aaron slipped the bra off my shoulders, my nipples hardened into painfully stiff peaks. His hands were warm against the skin of my breasts as he cupped them, squeezing the hardened buds at the center and eliciting a small moan from my mouth. Every pinch of his fingers around my nipples sent a bolt of electricity straight to my core, the flimsy panties that matched the bra had to be soaked through by now.

“Do you think this is what that DEA agent would have done with you by now?” Aaron asked, pressing small kisses down my neck and collarbone. “Or would he have gone straight for the goal already and shoved his cock in that soaking wet pussy? Just how wet are you now, (y/n)?” Aaron’s mouth licked and sucked at the delicate skin of my neck, and I knew there would be marks there tomorrow.

Slowly his free hand trialed delicately down my stomach, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind as his fingers dipped into thin silk panties that contained me and were met with an ocean of hot wet desire. Lust burned in Aaron’s eyes as his pointer finger traced the line of my slit up to twirl around my clit. My breath panted out, hips bucking against his wrist as he finally pressed two fingers into my aching pussy.

“Very wet for me,” Aaron said, pleased, as I whimpered slightly. His fingers moved in and out of me slowly, setting a torturous pace. My hand gripped the muscle of his upper arm with a moan as he circled my clit tightly with his thumb. “Do you think your new friend would have touched your pussy like this? Would he have you a writhing, moaning mess like you are for me?”

“No,” I breathed out, arching my chest into him, the scrape of my hard nipples against his chest exhilarating me. “Only you, Aaron.” It was punctuated by a moan.

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Aaron said. “Your little performance tonight made it seem like you wanted someone else, maybe you need to be reminded of whose you are exactly.”

“Aaron,” His name was a mixture of a gasp and a moan on my lips as I came suddenly and violently around his fingers. From the smirk on his face, Aaron certainly felt my pussy clench around him as he brought me to orgasm and beyond. “I’m yours, totally and completely yours,” I said breathlessly. Aaron’s hand was lightning quick as he ripped the flimsy panties clean off me.

“Get on your hands and knees.” He commanded darkly.

I scrambled the obey, bending over in front of him. Moaning loudly as he leaned forward and licked a long line up the length of my pussy I fisted the sheets tightly, sparks flying throughout my aching center. I needed him, desperately, and he was only too happy to be of service. Looking over my shoulder I saw him remove his boxers, finally freeing the massive length of that glorious cock I loved so much. He smirked at what he must have seen in my eyes as I watched him stroke himself up and down before lining up the tip of his cock to the tight hole of my pussy.

“God, Aaron,” I moaned as he sunk to the hilt into me.

“Fuck,” Aaron groaned, slowly starting to pull out to the tip just to slam back into me. “So tight, baby, so fucking tight around me.” His hips snapped into mine as his fingers gripped me tightly to pull me back onto his cock every time he slid out.

The feeling of his balls slapping against me with every thrust pushing wave after wave of pleasure through me and I felt myself careening towards my second orgasm of the night. Aaron’s hands held my hips in a vice grip so tight I was sure to have bruises tomorrow that he would kiss guiltily. Every mark left on my body from our intense nights together always got special attention from Aaron in the next few days, he would kiss bruises left from his hands and his hips, trace hickeys gently with his fingers. Of course, I did the same when I finally saw what a shredded mess his back was from my nails.

“You liked making me so jealous I couldn’t see straight tonight,” He ground out, slamming his cock as deep into my pussy as it would go. “You wanted to see what I would do when you were being such a little slut, making those men think you wanted to fuck them.” I moaned over and over again.

“Yes,” I panted. “I wanted you to see them and know they wanted me like this.”

“Such a naughty girl,” He said, thrusting particularly hard that time and making me whimper as he hit that delicious spot that made my toes curl painfully. “But you’re my little slut, aren’t you? My greedy little cock slut, no one else gets to see you like this.” Aaron’s dirty words and a slap of his hand against the flesh of my ass were the last push I needed as I came around his cock, letting out a loud moan from the deepest depths of my soul.

Aaron cursed as my pussy clenched down around him, squeezing him tight through the orgasm that exploded within me. I was practically seeing stars as he thrust deep into me throughout my climax. Again and again, he slammed into me, and when his hand snaked around my hips to rub tight circles into my clit I came again.

“Fuck, Aaron,” I yelled, feeling the tight release of my third orgasm of the night wash over me from head to toe.

“Who fucks you this good, (y/n)?” Aaron asked, pumping into me.

“You, Aaron, only you.” My moans drowned out the sound of skin slapping against skin as Aaron rode out my last orgasm. I knew he had to be close, so I pulled myself off him and dropped to my knees in front of his hard cock. “I only want you inside me, making me feel so good.”

A groan shuddered from Aaron's lips as I wrapped my mouth around his cock and began to suck. His hands threaded into my hair while I bobbed up and down on the hard length of him, tasting myself with every lick. Keeping my eyes on him, I sank low on his cock, deep enough that he was in my throat, and swallowed.

“Shit, baby, that feels good,” Aaron moaned.

On the next pass up and down his length, I cupped his balls and fondled them, gently scraping my nails on the sensitive skin. His balls tightened slightly and before I knew it he was squirting thick, hot ropes of cum into my mouth and pulling his cock from my mouth. Careful not to lose any of the liquid in my mouth I swallowed it all dutifully. The only one I wanted to come in my mouth. He watched me swallow all of his cum with a smile, leaning forward to press a long kiss to my lips. We tumbled down to the bed together, wrapped up in one another and panting.

Aaron tilted my face up to meet his and kissed me again, slower and sweeter than he had all night. Butterflies lifted in my stomach as he pulled back and stared at me with such naked love in his eyes.

“I’m yours,” I whispered against his lips. “Fully and totally yours.”

“And thank god for it, I don’t know what I would do without you,” Aaron said with a smile. “You’re mine, and I’m yours,” He kissed me again. “Always.”

The truth in his words stayed with me through the night as Aaron held me flush against him while he slept. As much as I was completely his, he was mine. Suddenly, I felt possessiveness wash through me as I stared at his handsome sleeping face and gripped him a little tighter. The next time we played this game, I had a feeling Aaron was going to be the one making me jealous, but if it ended anything like this I was more than willing to go on the defensive for my man.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
